Jessie OR Ally : Who will he choose ?
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: Jessie is back in Miami because she signed to Jimmy Starr. But since then she's always hanging out with Austin, how will Ally react ? Sets after season 2. Sorry the summary is not good... Come and take a look :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody ! Are you okay? Here I come with my first english fanfiction about Auslly ! :D  
I loved that couple since I first watched Austin & Ally, they are so cute together ! By the way if I did mistakes, can someone tell me ? That will be very nice ! Hope you'll love it ! It's short because I want to see if you will love the beginning ! :)**_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**Austin is with this Texan girl again ? Oh man... What am I saying ? I'm really happy about Jessie's career, she's totally cool except she had broken the half of the instrument in the store. Well... Since she came back, she's always near Austin ! Oh god here it comes again... Am I jealous of Jessie and Austin's relationship ? Wait... Is there any relationship ?**

** End of POV**

Trish comes in the Sonic Boom and saw her best friend whose stressed at the counter, she can tell that by seeing her chewing her hair.

« Hey Ally, what's wrong ? »

Ally looks up at her and stopped chewing her hair

« Hey Trish, nothing's wrong ! » she rolled her eyes and looked to the left

Trish took the triangle which laid on the counter and played with it  
« Earth to Ally Dawson ! »

Ally turned her head back to her and Trish sighed,

« Want to talk about it ? » She puts her hand on her bestfriend's

Ally frowns at her

« To talk about what ? There is nothing to talk about ! »

Trish smirks at her

« Well... Why are you so furious ? »  
« Erm... Because... » She looks around the store « Some kids come earlier and broke some instruments ! That's it ! »

« Are you really sure ? » She was reading a magazine

Ally sighs

« If I tell you, promise me you won't bother me anymore »  
« I promise ! »  
« Fine...

/An Ally Devil appeared on Ally's shoulder\\  
_Come on lie to her Ally you don't wanna tell her right ?  
_/Then An Ally Angel came too\\_  
No Ally you know you're always telling the truth !_

« Leave me alone ! » She moved her shoulders and arms in order to make « her characters of her mind » fall

« Ally, are you alright ? Are you experimenting a new dance ? » Trish said with a grimace

« Noooo... By the way, you don't work today ? »  
« Oh I got fired again »  
Ally sighed

« As usual, isn't it ? »

« As you said... »

Suddenly, a scary or worried Dez came of nowhere, while screaming like a little girl and stopped right in front of Ally

« Eh Dez ! Quiet, we are in... Why are you looking at me like that ? It's very scary I have something on my face ? »  
« Hmm.. Ally I have something to show you... I don't know if you are going to appreciate it or not... But I have to... Ouch !»  
« Show her, idiot ! »  
« Maaaan ! It hurts a lot, thanks Trish.. » Dez growled while stroking his head  
« Whatever look what I've found on the cover of the new _Cheetah Beat... »  
_« What is it ? » Ally said with a smile while taking the magazine

But all of a sudden, she lost her smile while reading the headline

« AUSTIN MOON NEW GF : WHO IS SHE ? »  
When Trish saw that Ally was feeling sad, she took the magazine off her hands and read too

« WHAAAAAAAAT ? AUSTIN IS DATING JESSIE ? »

Ally lets them alone and runs upstairs, tears falling from her eyes.  
_Why is this happening ? Why am I crying ? Am I still in love with Austin ?_ she thought

* * *

_**Well.. Did you enjoy it ? Should I continue ? :)**_  
_**Thanks for reading ! Leave me some reviews, that will be very nice ! And I'd love to have an Auslly talk with you guys and girls ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ally was upstairs in her rehearsal, playing piano. But not exactly because she couldn't focus on what she was doing. Her mind was preoccupated by what she just saw. Austin was dating someone ! But not someone she doesn't know ! Jessie ! A friend of hers ! Wait... Are they friends ? What if they are rivals in love ? Ally just facepalmed ! What was she thinking ? Austin and her were just friends ! They were okay with that ! But since the day she had discovered that Austin wrote « Steal Your Heart », she feels confused. Why was he acting like that ? Did he like to hurt her feelings ? Wait... Feelings ? What feelings ?

Ally grawled and slammed her head on the piano keys which made a awful sound. Tears continued to fall from her eyes, creating torrents on her cheeks.

Trish knocked on the door and opened it slowly, her heart skipped a beat when she saw that Ally was sobbing on her piano. She entered the room, but closed the door behind her, sits next to her and stroke her back. After feeling this, Ally threw her arms around her best friend and cried on her shoulder.

«Shhht Ally, I'm here ! Austin is such a jerk ! He can't face his feelings ! »

Ally lifted her head and wiped tears on her cheeks and said in a broken voice.

«Why are we talking about Austin ? Everything's fine ! » She said with a fake smile  
« Don't do that to me Ally ! I know that you still love him, it's so obvious ! And so does he ! »

Ally stood up and turned her back to Trish

« Can we stop talking about Austin ? Everytime we do, it hurts so much ! »

Suddenly, the door opened violently on Emma Ross, you could tell by her face that she was very angry.

« WHERE IS AUSTIN MOON ? »

She sought for every hiding place where he should be, Dez came in while rubbing his cheek

« Woah fangirl are very savages ! »

Emma looked at him with anger in her eyes, Dez screamed like a little girl and went downstairs, but he rushed into Austin and the two fell on the ground.

« Ow Dez that hurts dude ! »

The two guys stood up together and looked up upstairs to see a demon (that's what Dez said), he panicked and went off

« AUSTIN MOON & JESSICA PRESCOTT ! WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT TO ME ? »

Emma rushed downstairs to go to the couple

« EMMA ! WAI- »

Ally stopped screaming when she saw Austin staring at her with a smile, he was holding Emma so that she can't hurt Jessie

« Hey Ally ! »

Ally pouted, turned her back to him and went to her rehearsal, Austin turned his head, confused, towards Jessie and she shrugged.

« AUSTIN MOON let me go ! I wanna kill her, she stole you from me ! »

Austin laugh,

« WHAT ? WHY ARE LAUGHING ? »  
« I think there is a misunderstanding ! »  
« Do you mean that you and Jessie... »  
« Yup we aren't dating »  
« Bu...but how ? I saw you too hugging on the cover of a magazine ! »  
« Which one ? Cheetah Beat ? »  
« Yeah ! »  
« Oh mannnn ! Here it goes again ! »

« What ? »  
«Well... Too long to explain ! I need to talk to Ally ! »  
« Aus... »

Austin doesn't care of what the two girls wanted to tell him, he just rushed upstairs to find Ally, he knocked on the door and Trish opened the door. When she was who it was she stared at him, angrily.

« What do you want ? You want to turn the knife ? Leave Ally alone, she needs some calm »  
« I wanna talk to her, it's very important ! There was a misunderstanding ! Ally come on listen to me ! »

Ally stood up from the armchair and stood in front of him. Austin bites his lips when he saw that she had tears in her eyes.

« Listen Ally, Cheetah Beat did a mistake again ! »  
« Wh-What ? »  
« What I wanted to say is that... I'm not dating Jessie it's a lie ! It reminds me of Kira's, there's only one girl that I like, and it will never change ! »

Trish grabbed some popcorn and listen to them with a big smile which disappeared when she saw Dez picking some popcorn.

« Oh and who is she ? »  
« I'm gonna told ya, but promise you won't betray me, okay ? »  
« I promise ! » 

He approaches his head towards her and whispers in her

« It's you ! »

He stepped back and she stared at him in shock

« WHAT ? IT'S ME ? UNBELIEVABLE ! »

Dez and Trish facepalmed while Austin was staring at her, embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys it's already the end of my fanfic ! Hope you'll like it ! I was thinking of another fanfics on Auslly but I don't know if I should... Tell me what you think ! :) AUSLLY ROCKS !**

* * *

Ally looked at her friends who stand in the background, really exhausted by her behaviour.

Trish looked at her with a 'I told ya' look, instead of Dez who has his head in the pop corn bowl.  
All of a sudden, she realized all things about Austin loving her. His songs that he wrote for her «I think about you » (Well... not that one, but he sang it for her) , « Steal your heart », his gaze, his smiles when he looks at her, his jealousy, a lot of things which prove that he had fallen for her once again ! She looked up and saw that Austin was staring at her (maybe a little too much hungrily... It was very creepy!) She smiles at him and looks once again at her friends in the background  
_God that's embarrassing..., _she thought. Anyway, she walks towards the door which opened violently, Ally was knocked on the armchair behind her, holding her nose and shooting the person above her with her eyes.

"Aww sorry Ally I didn't mean to hurt you ! Are you okay ?" Emma said with a apologetic look

"Oh don't worry it's okay ! But next time make sure you'll knock on the door instead of hurting someone" Ally said, blood floating all over her hands

Austin knelt in front of her and hands her a tissue.

"There you are ! And lift up your head a little to avoid you to caught an headache"  
"Thanks Austin !" She did what he had told her

Few minutes later, blood stopped floating. Jessie came towards her, putting an hand on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling ?"

"Better, thanks"  
"By the way, sorry for the magazine's story, Ally... Austin hugged me because..." She was cut off by Austin's hand on her mouth  
"... She was sad that her cat died" He stared at Jessie with a "Don't tell her, you insane ?" look  
"But I don't have a cat, well Ally... Austin asked me some advices on..."  
"...some ideas of songs I'll be writing with you" He said that while hugging Ally who had put her arms around his neck, feeling the warmth of his muscular body.

"Awww Austin !" Ally kissed him on the cheek "So, Jessie what's all about ?"  
"Austin wanted to date you and I gave him some advices !" She stuck her tongue out to Austin, and smiled at Ally, and Ally lets go of Austin who looked at her, embarrassed.  
"Really, Austin ?" She blushed slightly at him

"Yeah Alls I do, you're always on my mind and I think about you all the time..." Hearing that nickname he had given her made her shiver. _Hey that sentence reminds me of Not A Love Song.._

She looks around and realized that everyone was staring at them with a smirk.

"Well everyone, but Austin & Ally, leave the practice room ! These two have to talk calmly" Trish said while leaving the room followed by Dez, Jessie and Emma.

Ally stared at Austin, silent. He was staring at the floor while his cheeks turned red. Ally decided to broke the awkward silence

"You really do, Austin ? You still love me ?"  
"Yeah I do ! Maaan Alls I can't think about a future without you !"

She looks in his eyes and feels warmth in her cheeks. _A future with Austin ? Married to Austin ? Mrs Ally Moon ? Having kids with Austin? _Ally blushed a little while thinking that

"Are you serious Austin ? But what about Jessie or … Kira ? You like them don't you?"

Austin laughed a little, she was very funny and... blind ?

"Alls, they are my friends ! I don't feel the same way about them and you !"  
"Why's that ?"  
"Well... They haven't your smile which can make my day" He smiled while stroking her cheek  
"Awww... Austin that's so sweet !" She wrapped her arms around and buried her head in his neck, he just stroke her hair.  
"I know I can be sweet sometimes" He chuckled  
She stepped back her head and looked into his eyes which seemed to have sparkles in them  
She leant in and so did he, and she brushed her lips against his, he cupped her head and the kiss became more passionnate. They broke the kiss for air. He lets his forehead against hers

"I love you Ally Dawson..."  
"I love you too Austin Moon..."

They hugged themselves in silence while smiling, they had found the love of their lives and they were happy ! Meanwhile... Behind the door of the practice room Trish was trying to listen to their conversation but she failed at it

"I'm wondering what they are doi-" She was taken by the shirt by Jessie and Emma  
"Come on Trish let them alone ! And Dez ! Why are you throwing some popcorn on the floor ? Can you read ? Well... Ally is going to kill you"  
"If she can get herself off Austin" Emma laughs

**THE END**


End file.
